clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin City International Airport
Club Penguin City International Airport (ACAO code: CPC) or "CPC Airport" is an International airport located on King George's Island. It was build north of Club Penguin City five years after the city was built. However, expansion and urbanization of Club Penguin City has put the airport close to the center of the city Today it is Club Penguin and Club Penguin City's main airport.It is the second-largest airport in terms of passenger volume, destinations and airlines served in the United States of Antarctica. It is only behind South Pole City International Airport.It is the largest airport in terms of traffic density in the United States of Antarctica. History In 2008, the South Pole Council agreed to make an airport for major cities in the area, after the closing of South Pole City Airstrip in 2007. The South Pole Council voted on an airport to be built in Club Penguin City. 3.2 billion pebbles were given to the municipal government of Club Penguin City. The government bought dozens of adjacent land plots in the north side of the city. As Club Penguin city expanded and grew around the airport, it was now close to the center. So, On August 29, 2007, ground broke on the airport site. Soon, on July 22, 2008, the airport was finished an opened to the public. The first flight was Club Penguin AirFlights Flight 008 which took off from the airport at 3:00 and arrived in Penguville Regional Airport. As many airlines began to move into Club Penguin City International Airport, air traffic and delays became a problem. It began to have an environmental impact due to aircraft circling around the city waiting for clearance. It also lowed property values in the city due to noise, and pollution issues. In 2010, a former USA Air Force air base was converted into Club Penguin City-Amherty Regional Airport, located in the city of Amherty, and provided an alternative for regional short-haul flights,as well as to cargo airlines as well. Phonetic Alphabet The phonetic alphabet used in the airport is slightly different than the standard ACAO phonetic alphabet. This is because of the skyscrapers and the mountains causing the conversation on ATC to be more vague, so the airport updated the phonetic alphabet to sound more conspicuous. The the parts of the alphabet that are different are compared below in this format: character-standard telephony-airport telephony. *B-Ben-Barnes *C-Charles-Cactus *D-Don-Doctor *G-Gold-Gator *J-Julius-July *M-Michael-Mikey *P-Paul-Pox *Q-Quill-Qin *V-Volley-Vice *Z-Zulu-Zebra Destinations Terminal 1 *'SkyJet Airways': Gemini, South Pole City-Metro, Polaris, Snowville, Penguville, Pengu Town, Newton Town,Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Lasoun, The Flame, Philaworld, Nirvana, Polaris.Shiverpool, Googolplex,Hunston, Zenith City, Aquarius, Philawind, Ulaansnowtar,East Bank City,Fishwow (seasonal),Chase City,AdelVille, Elterbrast, Fanon City, Happen Town,Gold City,Capital Emperor City, Akbaboy City, Ulaansnowtar,Danton, South Island,Sulfur Island, Fire Island, Snow Island, Exploration Island, Moderator Island, Vai Island,Holyswissia,Flywish , Island,Mabila, Ceru City, Bezul City, Honk Gong, Frostize,Zero Reverse, Enderby City,Las Puffles 23 July, Los Penguines, Newton Town, Gemini, Pisces, El Presidente, Catalan, Glassyglow, Zurich, Saint Moritz, Geneva, Bern,, North Pole Club Penguin City-Int'l and Baltra Island, Galapagos, Odewa, Torona-Persan Mcdonalds airways: Gemini, South Pole City-Metro, Polaris, Snowville, Penguville, Pengu Town, Newton Town,Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Lasoun, The Flame, Philaworld, Nirvana, Polaris.Shiverpool, Googolplex,Hunston, Zenith City, Aquarius, Philawind, Ulaansnowtar,East Bank City,Fishwow (seasonal),Chase City,AdelVille, Elterbrast, Fanon City, Happen Town,Gold City,Capital Emperor City, Akbaboy City, Ulaansnowtar,Danton, South Island,Sulfur Island, Fire Island, Snow Island, Exploration Island, Moderator Island, Vai Island,Holyswissia,Flywish , Island,Mabila, Ceru City, Bezul City, Honk Gong, Frostize,Zero Reverse, Enderby City,Las Puffles 23 July, Los Penguines, Newton Town, Gemini, Pisces, El Presidente, Catalan, Glassyglow, Zurich, Saint Moritz, Geneva, Bern,, North Pole Club Penguin City-Int'l and Baltra Island, Galapagos, Odewa, Torona-Persan,Rockhopper Island, Terminal 2 Air Antarctic: Shiverpool,Glassyglow,Inland, East Bank Town, Sealville, Gentoo Island, Pengyboo Island, Ross Island, Frostborough, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island, Gentoo Island,Pengolia Fields, Happyface City,Margate City (seasonal),Snowville, South Pole City-Metro,New West City,Kanapa City, Doble Islands, Ross Island, Frostborough, Arda, Ard Mhaca,Ulaansnowtar, Nib, Googolplex, Spy Guy Island, Wentley,Gentoo Island, Shield City,Angel Island, Saint Moritz,Tharntonville, East Bank City, Ed Island,V2V Island, Farelle, Chinook, Fanon City, New Happyface City, Akbaboy City, TerraMount City, Yukon Fjord, Slumalia, Penguiki Island, Danton,Capital Emperor City,Mouseport,Lichenblossom,Zenith City,Chase City,Nightlife City,New Con, Wentley,Elterbrast,Shield Island, Turtle Atoll, Southern Ocean City, ,Bern,Mammoth, Fanon City, Mhic Lionnai, Terminal 3 CP Airways: Rockhopper Island, Club Penguin Island,Bobtropica, Lincon Port, Ross Island, V2V Island, Palm Island, Saint-Mortiz, Inland, West Yeti (seasonal), Flurryville,Zurich,Half Pipe (seasonal) , Snellville, Penguville, The Slums, Slumalia (seasonal), TerraMount, New Club Penguin, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Yukon Fjord, Rasington (seasonal), Highlaw Island,Sunday Harbor, Spy Guy Island, Amery Island, Angel Island, Snowville,South Pole City-Metro,Hunston Tharntonville, Pengyboo Island, Gentoo Island,Lowlaw Island, Ard Mhaca, Mhic Lionnai,Fishwow, East Bank City,Flystar City, Moderator Island, Los Penguines,Aquarius,Ulaansnowtar,TerraMount City, Nib,Manley Ville, Saint Moritz,Frostborough,Mammoth, Fanon City,Satellite City,Neo Domino City, Googolplex,Auzua Mostafique,Sherbian City,Denes, Afens, The Flame,Sparka, Lasoun,Doble Islands, New West City,Kanapa City,Wentley *'StarJet': Rockhopper Island, Amery Island, Lowlaw Island, Highlaw Island, Gentoo Island, Amery Island, Angel Island, Sheild City, Polaris, Blizzardville, Ternville, Snellville, Polaris, Frostborough, Wentley, Gemini,Aquarius, Newton Town, Pengu Town. FlyStar Airways:Flystar City Terminal 4 Aer Frysland: Frostborough,Farelle, Pengitton, Ard Mhaca, Flurryville, Mhic Lionnai, Chinook,South Pole City-Metro Club Penguin AirFlights: , Frostborough, Inland, Manley Ville, Snellt Pengolia, East Pengolia, Pengu Town, Penguville, Snowville,Polaris, Hunston,Sunday Harbor, Satellite City, Neo Domino City, Newton Town, Aquarius,Polaris,Shiverpool, Margate City, The Flame, Lasoun, Denes, Afens,Rasington,Half Pipe, Flystar City,Ternville,Snellville, New West City,Kanapa City, Doble Islands, Ross Island, Frostborough, Arda, Ard Mhaca,Ulaansnowtar, Nib, Googolplex, Spy Guy Island, Wentley,Gentoo Island, Shield City,Angel Island, Saint Moritz,Tharntonville, East Bank City, Ed Island,V2V Island, Farelle, Chinook, Fanon City, New Happyface City, Akbaboy City, TerraMount City, Yukon Fjord, Slumalia, Penguiki Island, Danton,Capital Emperor City,Mouseport,Lichenblossom,Zenith City,Chase City,Nightlife City,New Con, Wentley,Elterbrast,Shield Island, Turtle Atoll, Southern Ocean City, ,Bern,Mammoth, Fanon City, Mhic Lionnai,Pisces, Highlaw Island, Lowlaw Island, Palm Island, Periwinkle Town,Sulfur Island, Philawind,Japaland-Capitaville, Zurich, Bern, Happyface City, Sealville, New Club Penguin, Sherbian City, Middle Island, Wesley, Terminal 5 Polar Airways: Gemini Airlines of New North Etana: Wentley Farleyan Airlines: Tharntonville, South Pole City Peninsula Airlines East Bank Town, Rasington Antarctic Airlines : Ed Island, South Pole City Frosian Airwaves: Philawind, South Pole City Air Calada:Torona-Persan, Vancooler, South Pole City-Metro, Odewa, Hollifox Terminal 6 UTA: Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Scoodlepeep, Air Pengolia : Pengolia Fields, West Pengolia, South Pole City-Metro Margate Antarctic Airlines: Margate City dorkair.co.dk: Googolplex, South Pole City-Metro Rockhopper Airlines: South Pole City,Rockhopper Island, Yarrville, Polaris, Gemini, Glassyglow,Outer Club Penguin, Herbertville.Rockhopper Island, Yarrville, Club Penguin City, Amery Island, V2V Island, Angel Island, Amery Island, Pisces, Pengu Town, Newton Town, Penguville, Glassyglow, Googolplex Air Ternville:South Pole City, Ternville Terminal 7 Pengjet Express: V2V Island, Lowlaw Island, Highlaw Island, Amery Island, Angel Island, Gentoo Island, Pengyboo Island, Weddell Airways:Dessert Island, Turtle Island,Shield Island, Doble Islands, Isle Royale TransAir: Newton Town, Aquarius, Pengu Town AmazingAir: Middle Island, East Bank Town NCPAir: New Club Penguin AirTerra: New Club Penguin, Neo Domino City, Satellite City, TerraMount City Pacifica Airlines:Frostize, New Con, Zurich, Geneva, Dellaroma, Munchen, Boorlin, Parie Penguin Air:South Pole City, Polaris-City, Club Penguin Island, Lowlaw Island, Triskelle, Margate City, Sherbian City, New Club Penguin Terminal 8 'United Antartica Air ': Frostborough, Inland, Manley Ville, Snellt Pengolia, East Pengolia, Pengu Town, Penguville, Snowville,Polaris, Hunston,Sunday Harbor, Satellite City, Neo Domino City, Newton Town, V2V Island, Lowlaw Island, Highlaw Island, Amery Island, Angel Island, Gentoo Island, Pengyboo Island, Aquarius,Polaris,Shiverpool, Margate City, The Flame, Lasoun, Denes, Afens,Rasington,Half Pipe, Flystar City,Ternville,Snellville, New West City,Kanapa City, Doble Islands, Ross Island, Frostborough, Arda, Ard Mhaca,Ulaansnowtar, Nib, Googolplex, Spy Guy Island, Wentley,Gentoo Island, Shield City,Angel Island, Saint Moritz,Tharntonville, East Bank City, Ed Island,V2V Island, Farelle, Chinook, Fanon City, New Happyface City, Akbaboy City, TerraMount City, Yukon Fjord, Slumalia, Penguiki Island, Danton,Capital Emperor City,Mouseport,Lichenblossom,Zenith City,Chase City,Nightlife City,New Con, Wentley,Elterbrast,Shield Island, Turtle Atoll, Southern Ocean City, ,Bern,Mammoth, Fanon City, Mhic Lionnai,Pisces, Highlaw Island, Lowlaw Island, Palm Island, Periwinkle Town,Sulfur Island, Philawind,Japaland-Capitaville, Zurich, Bern, Happyface City, Sealville, New Club Penguin, Sherbian City, Middle Island, Wesl,Wentley,Elterbrast,Shield Island, Turtle Atoll, Southern Ocean City, ,Bern,Mammoth, Fanon City, Mhic Lionnai,Sherbian City,Aquarius Rockhopper Island, Club Penguin Island,Bobtropica, Lincon Port, Ross Island, V2V Island, Palm Island, Saint-Mortiz, Inland, West Yeti (seasonal), Flurryville,Zurich,Half Pipe (seasonal) , Snellville, Penguville, The Slums, Slumalia (seasonal), TerraMount, New Club Penguin, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Yukon Fjord, Rasington (seasonal), Highlaw Island,Sunday Harbor, Spy Guy Island, Amery Island, Angel Island, Snowville,South Pole City-Metro,Hunston Tharntonville, Pengyboo Island, Gentoo Island,Lowlaw Island, Ard Mhaca, Mhic Lionnai,Fishwow, East Bank City,Flystar City, Moderator Island, Los Penguines,Aquarius,Ulaansnowtar,TerraMount City, Nib,Manley Ville, Saint Moritz,Frostborough,Mammoth, Fanon City,Satellite City,Neo Domino City, Googolplex,Auzua Mostafique,Sherbian City,Denes, Afens, The Flame,Sparka, Lasoun,Doble Islands, New West City,Kanapa City,Wentley Runway 14L approach The runway 14L approach is unique and famous around the country. It is also notorious to pilots. For most of the time, the airport uses 14L for landing. 14R is used for takeoff due to being exceptionally While descending into the highly populated city, the aircraft on approach had to make a sharp 40 degree turn to the left, following the guidance systems that ensure that the aircraft stays on the approach, as there would be little time for the pilot to make corrections, because the runway begins at the end of the turn. The sharp turn is the result of mountains and skyscrapers around the airport, so the path of approach was modified to comply with safety and noise abatement laws. This made the airport unique and hard to land at. So, airlines chose only their most experienced pilots to land at 14L. CP Airways flight 441 was the first to use the approach. There are several guidance systems to help the pilot stay on the approach path and correctly land at the runway. One of them being a sensor which uses a radar to detect the altitude and horizontal position, it corrects the aircraft's position before the turn.. The sensor displays corresponding signals on the large weather-proof LED screen that suggest certain corrections to the pilot. Traditionally, there was a mirror with a rectangular outline stuck on it. If the runway's reflection matched the outline, the aircraft was on the correct path. However, the mirror was prone to many things that could break it or disable its use. For example, the mirror was on a tall hill. If lightning struck, the mirror would break. Ice and snow would shroud the mirror, and fog would cover up the runway's reflection. LED could clearly be seen, even in fog. Also, the screen is heated and weatherproof. When the sensor signaled to start the turn, the aircraft had to follow the curved trail of lights that shone into the sky. The position of the trail is calibrated to the cockpit view. Finally, the aircraft would land at the runway. Facilities The airport has seven terminals, with 234 gates in total. The terminals are numbered from 1 to 7. Each terminal is built in a modern style architecture . They have sleek glass gates, Each gate has a refueling station and baggage handling services. The airport has four hangars, two belong to the USA Air Force. There is a 190 ft. high Air Traffic Control tower. The airport has Cargo Buildings instead of terminals, which are located opposite from Terminal B. The airport has border security clearance by the USA government. The airport also has JetzLounges, Food stalls, shops, cafes and newsstands. Passenger Terminals Terminal 1 Terminal 1 is the exclusive terminal for SkyJet Airways, and features 22 gates. The Terminal has two JetzLounges, along with nine snack stalls. The terminal is also home to the airport's bus terminal, located outside of the arrivals hall. The terminal is the second largest at the airport. Terminal 2 Terminal 2 is the exclusive terminal for Air Antarctic, and has 21 gates. The terminal is home to a PolarLounge, along with two snack stalls, and the airport's small aviation museum, located in the Lower Departure Hall towards the Security Checkpoint. The airport also has the Inter-City Train, which provides light rail service to downtown Club Penguin City. Terminal 3 Terminal 3 is the exclusive terminal for CP Airways, and is also home to StarJet and FlyStar Airways. There are two concourses, Concourse A and Concourse B. Concourse A has 17 gates, while Concourse B has only 4 gates. The terminal is one of the largest at the airport, and has the most passengers annually. Terminal 4 Terminal 4 is an international terminal at the airport serving three airlines, Club Penguin AirFlights, Pacifica Airlines and Aer Frysland. The terminal has two concourses, Concourse A and B. Concourse A has 27 gates and operates Club Penguin AirFlights flights exclusively, while Concourse B has 4 gates and is used by Pacifica Airlines.The terminal is the second-most utilized at the airport and is the only one to have a McDoodle's. Terminal 5 Terminal 5 is one of the smallest terminals at the airport, and is served by five airlines, Polar Airways,Airlines of New North Etana, Farleyan Airlines, Peninsula Airlines, Antarctic Airlines and Frosian Airwaves. The terminal has 8 gates, which have 4 holding lounges. There is also a FarleyanLounge, a FrosianClub and a PolarClub located near Gates 1, 6, and 8. The terminal also has many shops and cafes as well. Terminal 6 Terminal 7 Terminal 7 is home to Pengjet Express, Weddell Airways, TransAir, NCPAir, AirTerra, AmazingAir, Pacifica Airlines, and Penguin Air. There are 10 gates marked gates 70 to 79. The terminal is one of the biggest in the airport. A PenLounge from Penguin Air is in this terminal nearby Gate 75. Terminal 8 This terminal is the largest terminal and it is exclusively for united Antarctica air. It has over 1000 Aprons Due to increasing traffic, the Port Authority of Club Penguin City has contructed three aprons to serve as overflow parking when all of the terminal gates are full. If the East Apron, the West Apron, and the terminal gates are all full, then traffic is redirected to Club Penguin City-Amherty Regional Airport. East Apron This apron is east of Terminal 4. It totally has 18 ramps to serve as overflow parking. All of the ramps can fit an airliner as large as a 747-400. Passengers access the apron by taking the LINK train from the main train terminal to the East Apron. Then, passengers take a specific bus to the buses specific incremented gate. In 2012 the newly expanded apron can now accomodate the A380 .It currently serves Terminals 1-4 West Apron This apron usually only serves as overflow parking for cargo traffic, as it is very close to the main cargo terminal. However, if the East Apron is full as well as the terminal gates, then the West Apron serves as overflow parking. Because of its location near a suburb, noise abatement procedures require traffic to refrain from starting engines until it has reached the entrance of the apron.This serves terminals for cargo, 5 ,6, and 7 North Apron South Apron Traffic Traffic continues to increase at the airport. Here are the top 4 airlines in terms of daily traffic.: 1. United Antarctica Air - 43.5% 2. CP Airways - 29.3% 3. SkyJet Airways - 25.7% 4. Club Penguin AirFlights - 17.9% On average, there are about 1200 flights handled by the airport's ATC. Most of the time, two runways are used at the same time, so ATC uses one runway for landing, and the other for takeoffs, to releive traffic. After the opening of Club Penguin City-Amherty Regional Airport, traffic decreased as most of the cargo traffic and minor airlines were moved to Amherty. Airline Callsigns CP Airways ,United Antarctica Air,and Club Penguin Airflights are both airlines that make up a large percentage of traffic. In order to distinguish their callsigns, Club Penguin Airflights has the callsign of "Airflights" in the airport. CP Airways has the callsign of "Peninsulan", referring to the airline's former name of "Peninsulan Aviation Services".while United Antarctica Air has its callsign United Antarctica However, the three airlines have their respective traditional callsigns on the radar. Ground Transportation The Airport's Train Station, which is located in Terminal 2,offers direct service from the airport and to other areas on King George's Island.The airport offers also public transit, with buses and subways arriving in the airport's Subway Station and the Bus Station, located in Terminal A. The airport's Ground Transportation Area is located in Terminal 6, with many private buses, taxies and hotel shuttles arriving at the area as well. There is also parking available at the airport's Parking Building, which can store up to 1,000 cars at one time.The airport also has a regular parking lot for short-term parking. Inter-Terminal Transportation LINK Train The LINK Trains, were first made in South Pole City, then shipped to Club Penguin City by rail,the LINK trains offer inter-terminal train service from the Parking Building, Through Terminal A, B and C then back again. These trains have a maximum speed of 67 mph. . There are about two trains that operate on the LINK. The track stops at each concourse and terminal, it's main stop is the Club Penguin City Airport Train Terminal located adjacent to Terminal C. Incidents and Accidents See also *Club Penguin City *Club Penguin City-Amherty International Airport Category:Companies Category:Rooms Category:Transportation Category:Airports